Getting Worse Before It Gets Better
by mandancie
Summary: Summary and Warnings inside. Please take warning/triggers seriously! Nothing Graphic! Please read and review. Rated T for language and content. Hurt!Sam Protective!BigBrother!Dean A prompt from doyleshuny
1. Chapter 1: PTSD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I know it sucks, but they are so much fun to play with.**

**A special thanks to AlElizabeth for beta'ing my story! Awesome as ever!**

**_Warnings:_ This story will contain PTSD, torture, and non-con (rape). Nothing Graphic! Mostly implied. If you don't like, please don't read.**

**_Summary_: This here is an AU continuation from my previous stories "Don't Follow" and "What To Do." Originally, I didn't plan them to be a continuing story but this story came up and it works to have all the stories connected. You don't have to read the other ones to get what going on here. Thing will be explained through out the story. But if you like I would love for you to take a look at them and read them.**

**Getting Worse Before They Get Better**

**Chapter One: PTSD**

It was a day like any other. Sam's sitting in his History class. It is more like an auditorium than a regular classroom. He is really enjoying himself. He knows that Dean would make fun of him being a geek, but he really wouldn't care. He loves to learn. He got a full ride to Stanford. Sam doesn't think he's ever seen Dean so proud of him. It was hard to leave though. Yeah, Dean said it was fine, and truth be told Sam doesn't think he would have really been able to do this if Dean wasn't on board with college. But the simple fact that Sam was in Palo Alto and Dean wasn't with him was still difficult for Sam. He didn't like waking up alone in his room. But it wasn't all bad. Sometimes, Dean would come and stay for awhile and that made things a little more bearable.

Sam's been at Stanford for a year now, and he's made a few friends since being here. Some Dean's met and some he hasn't. The one Dean hasn't met yet was a girl name Jessica. Sam really liked her. Dean knew of Jessica because when he would come Sam would talk about her, but Dean hasn't had the pleasure of meeting her. Each time Dean would come by there would be some excuse as to why he couldn't meet her. Now he has talk to her on the phone, so Dean knows that she does exists. It makes Dean smile when Sam talks about her.

Now, History class is being dismissed and it is Sam's last class of the day. Talk of a paper that has to be done by the end of the week. Taking a trip to the library was in Sam's cards before going back to the dorms. Sam goes and gets himself some dinner at the Student Centre before heading out to the library. He looks in his wallet and sees that funds are getting low. He gets himself something small so that he could let his money last. He hated asking Dean for money, but Dean was adamant that he didn't get a job while he was in school. That anytime Sam would need monetary funds Dean would provide it for him. If Dean stopped by, he would not leave without giving Sam some money. Sometimes all the money he would have on him minus gas money for the Impala. Sam knew he would do that and hated it so much. Dean sacrificing everything for him just made Sam feel even more guilty. And on the times that Dean wasn't in the area he would wire the money to Sam.

Sam was sitting at a table by himself when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and smiled a little.

"Hey Dean," Sam said

"_College boy, how's it going?"_

"Alright. What you doing?"

"_Having fun."_

Sam couldn't help but laugh at that. Whenever Dean said that it meant that he was in the middle of a hunt.

"What are you going after this time?" Sam smiled.

"_Just the usual. Miss your research? Maybe when you go on break you can come with one time."_

"Yeah. Hey Dean..."

"_I'll be in the area in a couple of days. I think I'm going to go to the motel and crash."_

Sam really loved his brother so much. He knew it was hard for him to ask for money, but if he didn't then Dean would yell at him about it was his job to make sure Sam had everything that he needed for school. So to save Sam the embarrassment of asking Dean would just offer by saying when he was coming or if he wasn't coming he would tell him to go pick up the wire at the Student Centre.

"Where are you now?" Sam asked.

"_Reno. What are you doing now?_

"Eating, then I have a paper I have to start on, so I'm going to the library."

"_Well, go get you some food, I'll be there in a couple of days."_

"Dean, I said I'm eating."

"_Yeah, I heard that lie. Go get you something to eat."_

How does he do this? Sam thought looking at the bag of chips he had in front of him.

"_Hey geek boy, don't worry about it. Go eat and then take your nerd ass to the library. I'll talk to you later."_

"Bye, Dean."

Sam hung up the phone and walked back to the counter and got himself a sandwich to go with his chips. After he finished his dinner, Sam heads to the library. He finds a secluded spot in the corner, puts his things down and starts in on his paper. Sam gets so much into the paper that he loses track of time. He's sitting at the table writing away when the librarian walks over and taps the table. She doesn't hit it hard but because Sam wasn't pay attention it scares him.

"Oh sweetie," the librarian said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I just came to let you know that we're closing."

Sam sits back for a minute to try to calm himself down. He tries to calm his breathing. He looks at this phone and debates calling. After sitting there for a minute, Sam begins to pack his things up. The librarian, feeling awful for startling Sam, tells him that he can take the books that he have with him and brings them back tomorrow.

Sam, still shaking, walks out the library and begins the trek to his dorm. He looks at his watch and sees that he was out for way too long. He didn't want to be walking by himself at night. It's not that he couldn't take care of himself but there was no big brother around to have his back. If Dean was there, he would have sat in the library with him just as long as he was and the walk home wouldn't be this terrifying. Sam's heart is racing. He knew he needed to calm down. He knew he was being ridiculous. He just couldn't stop the nervous feeling in his stomach. He starts feeling phantom ropes on his wrists. Sam stops walking and closes his eyes rubbing his wrists. His side starts hurting. He knows it's in his head but he can't help it. Then he starts feeling other things and he gets nauseous. Sam starts to walk again. Get to his dorm room, that's what he tells himself. Call him when you get in the dorm room. One foot in front of the other. Sam reaches his dorm, fumbles with the key, gets in and lock the door. He keeps his back to the door even as he reaches for his phone and begins dialling.

"Hey, college boy," Dean answered his phone after looking at the caller ID.

"Hey D-Dean," Sam said trying to calm down. "When will you be back this way?"

"I thought we just had this conversation. Why? What's wrong?

"N-nothing," Sam said a little to fast. "It's nothing, I just wanted to know when you would be here."

Dean turned the car around. "I should be that way in a couple of days." Or hours depending on how fast Baby can get to Stanford, thought Dean, but knew he wouldn't tell Sam that.

Even though Sam's gone to college, with Dean's blessings, it didn't mean that big brother radar would be any less. Dean always could tell when something was wrong. And even though Sam was trying his best to conceal something, he knew that Dean would notice. Dean also knew that Sam was too proud to just ask Dean to come by the school. But the tension in Sam's voice let Dean know something's not right. So Dean decided to just come out and ask him.

"Is everything alright, baby brother?" Dean knew putting that at the end, Sam would know that no matter what he told him, Dean would not be upset or mad or judge him.

"It's...n-nothing...I'm f-fine...I just...wanted to know..." Sam tried to sound nonchalant. It wasn't working.

"Sammy." Dean wheedled.

"De, it's fine. I should go. I'll see you in a couple of days."

Sam hung up the phone.

Dean was glad that he had already checked out of the motel that he was staying at earlier that day. Something told him it was time to travel. He just didn't think it would be to California. He knew at the pace he was going, he should be there in about two and a half hours. He tries not to be too far from California if he could help it.

Sam walked into the bedroom and laid down on the bed completely exhausted. Sleep came to him fast. He didn't even realize that he fallen asleep until he was awoken to someone banging on the door. Sam looked over to the clock and saw that he actually been sleep for about three hours. Then there was that banging at the door. Sam got up and crept towards the door. Who on earth would be knocking at this hour? Slowly Sam's hand reached for the door lock, when it banged again. Sam jumped.

"Sammy," said from the other side of the door. "Open up. It's me."

"Dean," with much shock and relief in his voice as he opened the door.

Sam opened to a smiling big brother. Dean didn't even get in the door when he his arms was full of his baby brother.

"Hey, kiddo," Dean hugging his brother.

"Dean, I thought you weren't coming for a couple of days!"

"Thought I'd surprise you. You going to let me go and invite me in. Or are we just going to stand here like a couple of girls?"

Sam let Dean go and moved out of the way so that Dean could come in.

Dean walked towards the living room, making note of where everything was in the room. The last thing he wanted was to come in and see that Sam wasn't taking precautions like he was suppose to. Dean nodded to himself. Satisfied that everything looked okay. He knew he had to work on the real reason he was here early.

"Sammy," Dean said sitting on the couch putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"Dean," Sam standing in the doorway. Dean could see he was tense about something.

"Alright, baby brother." Dean said. He pointed to the other end of the couch to tell Sam to sit down. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. N-nothing. Everything is f-fine."

Dean looked at his brother, still standing in the doorway. Dean could read Sam like a book. Right now, Dean knew that Sam was scared about something. The stuttering didn't help matters either. Sam only ever did that when he was really scared.

"Sammy," Dean coaxed. "Sit down."

"Dean, it's fine. Why are you here?"

Dean took his feet off the coffee table and squarely looked at his brother.

"Do you really want me to answer that question, or do you want to come sit down and talk?"

"Dean..."

"Sam," Dean stood up and walked over towards Sam. "Whatever it is, you know you can tell me."

Dean could see that Sam was shaking. Dean reached out to grab Sam's shoulder and Sam jumped. Sam had pure fear in his eyes when he jumped from Dean. The last thing he wanted to do was to do that to Dean. He didn't want Dean to think that he was scared of him. He knew he was overreacting. Nothing happened. It wasn't like before. He knew he was just being paranoid.

"Dean, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean..."

"Sam, stop. Just tell me what happened," Dean demanded, cutting Sam off.

Sam walked into the living room and sat down on the couch where Dean originally wanted him to sit. Dean on the other hand remained standing.

"I know I'm probably imagining this," Sam put his head in his hands. "I don't even know what started it. I was fine all this time."

Dean sat down on the coffee table in front of Sam. He gripped Sam's wrists and moved his hands away from his face.

"Look at me, Sammy. What brought this out?"

"I-I have a paper due in a c-couple of day. I was at the library. I lost track of time. The librarian startled me. When I got out of the library, there was no one outside. Just like that night. And you weren't there. Dammit! It's been four years, why is this coming back now?" Sam sounded so exhausted. He put his head back down. Dean leaned forward and gripped the back of his neck and pulled Sam closer towards him.

"Sammy, listen to me," Dean gently squeezing Sam's neck. "It's over. It was four years ago. You're not in that alley. You're not in that garage. And more importantly, I'm right here Sammy. And I'll always be here."

"I can still feel the ropes, Dean." Sam looks at Dean with tears in his eyes.

"You'll get pass this." Dean lowers Sam's head on his shoulder.

It was silent in the room. They just sat there. Sam with his head on Dean's shoulder. And Dean would sit there like that because that's what his baby brother needed right now. Then Sam broke the quiet in the room.

"D'n," Sam sounded like a little boy.

Dean smirked. "Yeah, Sammy."

"How long are you staying?"

"As long as you need me. I'm not going anywhere."

"Thanks De."

"Why don't you go back and lay down. I am going to get my things out of the car."

Sam slowly lifted his head and looked at Dean. Then he got up and walked back to his room and laid down on the bed. Dean watched Sam as he stumbled deeper into the dorm, heading towards his bedroom. Dean got up and left the room and headed for the car. When he got back, he saw that Sam hadn't moved from that spot on the bed. Dean put his things on the floor and sat back down on the couch. Dean remembers that night and deep down still blames himself for what happened. And every time Sam has one of his stress moments it's like a punch in the gut to Dean because he couldn't protect his brother.

**TBC**

**A/N: I hope you liked my first chapter. Please be kind and review! :) **

**Many Hugs and Kisses to you all**

**Mandancie :)**

**Please like my Mandancie page on Facebook.**


	2. Chapter 2: Big Brother's Here

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I still don't own Supernatural. **

**To an awesome beta; Thank you so much ****_AlElizabeth_****! :)**

**Chapter Two: Big Brother's Here**

Sam woke up the next morning, looked at the clock on his nightstand and nearly panicked, almost falling out of the bed.

"Oh CRAP!" he scrambles out of his bedroom. Sam grabs his backpack and walks past the couch and drops it from the back not noticing the sleeping form on it. The bag lands on an unforgiving part.

"AAHH!"

Dean wakes up to a bag being dropped on him. Sam gets startled turning towards the noise.

"Dean," Sam says with a little relief in his voice. "How long have you been here?"

Dean put his head down. He hated this part when Sam would have his panic attacks. He would repress everything that happened and would seem to forget what happened before he fell asleep. So everything that happened the night before, Sam doesn't or doesn't want to remember. Dean usually lets it ride and pretends with Sam. It's better than the alternative.

"I thought you weren't coming for a few days," Sam said, pulling Dean out of his thoughts. "Did you pick the lock again?"

"Hey," Dean said trying to sound nonchalant. "You were asleep and wouldn't let me in. I wasn't going to sleep in the car and wait for you to wake up and there was a perfectly comfortable couch here waiting on me." Dean put Sam's backpack on the table next to Sam. Dean knew he was lying to Sam, but right now as long as Sam was doing okay he would keep up the facade until...

"There are motels around here. You didn't have to break in." Sam was getting all his papers together that were spread out on the table taking Dean out of his thoughts.

"Didn't have the funds. You need them."

Sam sighed in frustration. He so hated Dean doing that. He wanted to tell Dean that he wasn't worth it, but all that was going to do was start up an argument that he just didn't have the strength to go through.

"Will you be here when I get back?" Sam asked putting the papers in the backpack that Dean had set on the table.

"Of course," Dean said looking at Sam like he had two heads. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Sam turned around and headed towards the door. He put his hand on the door knob and just stood there. Frozen to the spot. Dean looked at his brother. Dean slowly walked over towards Sam. Sam was standing at the door trembling. Dean knew this was the next part of Sam's panics; fear and clingy.

"Sammy," Dean says.

Sam looks over at Dean, and Dean's heart breaks. Sam looks petrified. Dean knows he doesn't really want to set foot outside the room. He remembers how long after it took for Sam to walk out of the hotel room:

_"Come on, Sammy," Dean said putting on his coat._

_Sam was sitting on the far bed with his coat already on, but didn't move. Sam looked up at Dean. He could see the fear in Sam's eyes._

_"Come on, baby brother," Dean soothes. He can see the tears starting to form in Sam's eyes. Dean walks over to Sam and kneels down on the floor in front of him._

_"Alright, baby brother," Dean says. "Talk to me. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's bothering you."_

_"I'm scared." Sam said it so quiet that Dean almost missed it. Dean reached up and gripped Sam's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Not to hurt just to comfort. Slowly Sam leaned in to the hold._

_"Listen to me Sammy, no one is going to hurt you. Not again. Not on my watch. I will always be there."_

_"Will you be with me the whole time?"_

_"Every minute." Dean could feel that Sam was starting to relax a little bit. "You ready to go. We can't put this off."_

_Sam nodded and they both stood up. Dean kept his hand on Sam's shoulder. They made it to the door and Dean could feel Sam tensing up more. Dean leaned over and whispered something in his ear._

_"It's alright, baby brother," Dean whispered. "Calm down for me. We will get through this."_

_Sam started backing up. It didn't matter that Sam was already standing in front of Dean and when he backed up. Dean let go of Sam's shoulder and wrapped his arm around Sam's chest._

_"Okay, Sam." Dean turned Sam around so that he was facing him and he knelt down so that they were eye and eye. "Do you trust me?"_

_Sam nodded he head with out hesitation. That unwavering trust that Sam still had on Dean still amazed Dean. He still feels like all of this was his fault. If he wasn't so hellbent on hanging out with his so-called friends none of this would have happened. And after everything that has happened, Sammy still loved and trusted him with his life._

_"Do you believe that I will make sure that no one hurts you again?"_

_Again Sam nods. He looks at his big brother. He so hates this feeling. The feeling of being a burden on him. Dean looks at Sam and could almost see what he was thinking._

_"Sammy, stop." Dean shakes his head. "I don't want you thinking that. You understand me. You are not now or ever will be a burden to me."_

_"I just don't want to be scared anymore." Sam said with tears in his eyes. Dean opened up his arms and Sam all but collapsed in them. "I don't want to go." Sam mumbled in Dean's neck._

_"I know. But we have to," Dean calmly said rubbing Sam's back. His head leaning on Sam's. "I have to make sure you're okay."_

_Sam nodded in Dean's neck but would not let him go. Dean stood up with Sam in his arms and headed out the door towards the car. Deep down Dean didn't want to take Sam to the clinic either, but he knew after finding out that they attacked him and didn't use protection he had to be sure that his baby brother would be okay._..

"Sammy," Dean said now, in his brother's dorm room in sunny, warm California, and walks closer to him. "Look at me."

Sam looks over at Dean and all Dean sees is a scared little boy. A scared boy that still has a hard time voicing what he wants from him. But just because Sam doesn't say it out loud doesn't mean that Dean is completely clueless in the matter of Sammy. In that one look Dean knew that Sam needed to go to class he just didn't want to go alone. Dean walked back in the living room and grabbed his jacket and came back to the door.

"You ready?" Sam looked at Dean with a relaxed surprised look on his face, if that was even possible. But knowing Sam as Dean does, it was possible. "You didn't think I was going to leave you alone, did you."

Dean walked over to the door and walked out not even letting Sam answer that last part. Sam quickly followed his brother out the door.

They got to Sam's first class and Dean sat in the back of the room. The professor didn't say anything to the new addition to his class, but then again could the school really stop Dean from staying with his brother if he said he needed him. The professor had tried to cross Dean before. It hadn't ended well. So all have learn to pick the battles. And not mess with Dean Winchester. The rest of the day went by smoothly.

They went to the library so that Sam could return the book that he had and to finish up on his paper. Sam was sitting in the same spot where he was the night previous. Again working intently on his paper. But today was different, big brother was sitting across from him with his feet on the table, arms cross against his chest and his eyes closed.

Again the librarian from last night came up to him, but this time he wasn't startled. Dean looked at her first before Sam even noticed her. Big brother always makes things better, easier. Sam realizes that he's not scared when Dean's around.

"I am really sorry about last night," the librarian said.

Dean looked at her then over at Sam to see how he was handling it now. Sam smiled at the librarian. Dean nodded his head and closed his eyes back.

"It's okay," Sam smiled at her, and she walked away. That smile stayed with Sam the rest of their time there.

After about an hour they left the library. Sam was starting to calm down. He started talking more. Dean would just walk with him and listen. Right now, they were heading to Sam's English class, when Dean stopped him and said he needed some coffee.

"Dean," Sam said. "I can't. I'm going to be late."

"You can go without me. I'll be there." Dean turned and walked to the booth to get himself a cup of coffee.

Sam swallowed the anxiety that was swelling up in him. Sam ran his hand through his hair. He knew Dean was right. He could get to class on his own. He wasn't in Kindergarten any more. He didn't need his big brother to walk him to class. But right now, he couldn't get his legs to work. They seemed to be filled with lead. He hated this feeling. He didn't like that he needed Dean there just to move.

Dean got his coffee fully expecting to head towards Sam's English class. What he didn't expect was seeing his baby brother on the verge of a full panic attack. Rushing to Sam's side, Dean stood in front of Sam.

"Sammy?" Dean lifting Sam's head so that he could look at him. "Sammy, what happened?"

"You left," Sam was on the verge of tears. He gripped Dean's jacket. It just broke Dean's heart. "I-I...c-can't do...this."

"Okay, that's it," Dean says grabbing Sam by the arm. "We're going back to your dorm."

"I have to go to class." Sam whined, torn.

"You can't go like this," Dean said facing Sam. "Let's get you calmed down and you can go to class."

"But English..."

"You can make it up later." Dean said lightly. "I'll write you a note."

Sam smiled a little. Now Sam was really gripping Dean's jacket.

"Let's just get you back to your dorm."

Sam lowered his head to Dean's shoulder. Dean put his hand on the back of Sam's neck and squeezed a little. "Come on, baby brother. Pull yourself together. It's alright. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Sam straightened up and they walked back to Sam's dorm room. What the brothers did not notice, was that across the courtyard where they were at they were being watched. Three guys were watching the brothers intently.

"Is that them," one of the guys asked.

"Yeah, I know that's Dean. He use to hang around with them."

"I thought you said that his brother was a runt."

"I guess he got a growth spurt. Why don't you call her and let her know that they are both here and that they are together?"

The three guys walked back towards their car while one of them dialled his cell phone and put it to his ear.

"Yeah...We got a visual... they're on their way back to the dorm, looks like... What did you expect? Yeah, I know he took your brother from you... Give us a few days and you will have what you want. You will have both Sam and Dean Winchester. They will pay."

He closed his phone and got in the car with is friends.

**TBC**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone that has alerted, favored and reviewed my story. Please be kind and leave a review and let me know how I'm doing. **

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie**

_Please like my Mandancie page on Facebook_.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Jessica

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I know, I don't own them. But I do like to take them out and play! :)**

**A special thanks to AlElizabeth for beta'ing my story.**

**Warning: Non-con (rape) Implied in this chapter.**

**Chapter Three: Meeting Jessica**

Dean opened up the door to Sam's dorm and they walked inside. Sam behind Dean. Dean had noticed half-way back that Sam had grabbed hold of the hem of his jacket. Dean didn't say anything. He knew that it was what Sam needed. When they entered the dorm, Dean had Sam close the door. He couldn't help smiling a little when Sam closed and locked the door all without letting go of Dean's jacket.

Dean reached around and grabbed hold of Sam's wrist. He could feel the tenseness of the muscles in his brother's hand. He knew Sam had to be white-knuckling his jacket. Dean decided that he wouldn't make him let go, that he would just take it off. Removing his jacket became a hard feat seeing how Sam not only had hold of his jacket but his shirt as well. Dean got one arm out of the jacket and then turned and faced his little brother.

"Sammy," Dean coaxed. "It's okay." He reached up and put his hand on the back of Sam's neck and the other on his wrist. Sam did not look at Dean. His eyes stayed on the floor. Dean knew he was beating himself up over this. Dean pulled himself away from the jacket, but was still standing in front of Sam who was still holding it.

"Come on, Sammy. Look at me."

Sam looked up at Dean. He looked so tired. There was such fear and hurt in his eyes that it just broke Dean's heart.

"Why don't you give me your things and go lay down?"

Sam looked like he wanted to say something but he quickly closed his mouth. Sam let his backpack fall to the floor and he turned and headed towards his room. The entire time he has not let go of the jacket.

Dean grabbed the bag off the floor and put it on the table and walked to Sam's room and stood in the doorway. Sam was sitting on the end of the bed holding on to his jacket for dear life. Dean walked in the room and knelt down in front of Sam. He put his hands over Sam's on the jacket. With a great deal of force Dean pried Sam's hands off of the garment. Sam seemed to deflate when Dean removed the jacket from him. Dean was about to stand up so that he could put the coat on the chair when Sam lunged at him. Dean quickly stood up bringing Sam with him so that he wouldn't fall on the floor. Sam gripped Dean's collar. He pushed Dean to the far wall. Dean latched on to Sam's wrists because the look he saw in his brother's eyes the pure hatred and rage. But Dean knew that they were not geared towards him. Dean knew this was just another stage of Sam's attack. This was the reason he'd pushed to have Sam come back to the dorm. Sam was going through the last thing that he couldn't do when he was attacked so long ago. He couldn't fight back. Yeah, Dean usually got the brunt of this part, but he didn't care. Sam needed him around and Dean would not leave this for some unsuspecting soul to deal with when Dean was more that capable to handle his baby brother. And besides it was his job. Now it was his job to do the most hardest thing he could possibly do to his brother. He knew in a few seconds his brother was going to attack him and he was going to have to stop him. And by stopping his brother from hurting Dean or himself he was going to have to restrain him.

Dean knew it was coming. Sam's grip began to ease up. So did Dean's. He mirrored Sam and also loosened his grip on Sam's wrists. Dean took a deep breath and steeled his heart. Still lightly holding Sam's wrist, Dean closed his eyes and took another deep breath. When he opened them again, he saw something in Sam's eyes. Sam was looking at him, but he wasn't seeing Dean. In Sam's mind, he wasn't looking at his big brother. He was looking at Carlos, Jonathan and Peter; all in one. Sam pulled back and slammed Dean into the wall. Dean winced in pain but otherwise did not react. Sam began to pull from Dean's grasp. Dean let him go not so that Sam could hit him but so that he could get ready to do what he had to do. Dean moved away from the wall. Sam swung at him. Dean swerved out of the way. Sam swung at him again. This time hitting his intended target. He hit Dean in the jaw. Dean shook it off and readied himself again. This time when Sam swung, Dean was able to get in the right position so that he could wrap his arm around Sam's neck. Dean had Sam's neck in the crook of his elbow and he gripped under his arm. In this particular hold, Dean knew that it would cause the least amount of damage. But with the fact that Sam was now four inches taller than Dean it made it just a little bit difficult. But being the big brother he was he understood that he had to take control of this situation or it would escalate to something bigger. Each time he knew that Sam had to get that rage out. And Dean prayed that it he would always be there when that happened. He really was scared to see what would happen if by chance he wasn't there to hold Sam back.

Sam still struggling in Dean's arms. Sam pushing Dean against the wall so that he would let him go, but nothing worked. Dean slid down the wall until his was sitting on the floor and Sam was sitting with his back against Dean's chest. Once they were sitting down, Sam's struggle changed from wanting to hurt someone or something to just wanting to be let go. Now came the hardest part for Dean; the screaming. Sam started wailing. Sam trying to pry Dean's arms off of him, crying. Dean tried to keep his composure just quietly talk to Sam, reassuring him that it was alright. That he was with him and not in that garage. That as long as he was right here with Dean no one could hurt him.

After about several minutes of struggling, Sam went limp in Dean's arms. They just sat there. Dean looked down at Sam. His head on Dean's shoulder leaning against Dean's arm. Dean looked down at Sam and carded his finger thru Sam's hair and saw that Sam was starting to fall asleep.

"Sammy," Dean said shaking his arm a little.

"Yeah," Sam said, quietly.

"Why don't you get into bed?"

Sam began to press himself more and more into Dean's chest and shoulder.

"Sammy. Sammy." Dean tightening his grip on Sam. "I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere. But you need to sleep. So let's get you in bed."

"Why can't we just..."

"Dude," Dean cut Sam off. "I'm not as young as I use to be and you're definitely not the runt little squirt you were before."

"You saying I'm fat," Sam teased.

"Oh no Princess, I'd never say that," Dean jibed moved his arm from Sam. "Now get off me."

Sam sat up and got off the floor. Dean followed suit. Sam turned and looked at Dean. He saw the slight bruise that was forming on his brother's jaw. Sam started to get upset because he knew he was the reason Dean was hurt. But Dean stopped him.

"Hey. None of that." Dean shook his head. "I'm fine. Now get to bed and get some sleep. You know you'll feel better in the morning."

Sam put his head down and turned and walked over to the bed and sat down.

"D'n," Sam said as Dean pushed Sam down on the bed so that he could lay down.

"Yeah, Sammy." Dean grabbed Sam's legs and hoisted them on the bed.

" 'M sorry."

Dean started taking off Sam's shoes. "Nothing to be sorry about, baby brother. Get some sleep."

Once Dean had both shoes off, Sam turned over on his stomach and went to sleep. Dean pulled the cover out from under him and cover him with the blanket and walked out of the room and closed the door.

Dean leaned up against the door and scrubbed his hand through his spiked hair and down his face. Dean walked over to the couch and plopped on it. He was exhausted. Even thought this breakdown was not that bad, it still took a lot of energy to hold Sam like that. Dean sat back and closed his eyes. He rubbed his jaw where Sam had hit him. It didn't really hurt. His phone started ringing. Dean sat up and reached for his phone.

"Hello...hey dad...I'm with Sam...No...No, sorry dad...I'm not leaving him. He needs me now... I don't care about a hunt. This is Sammy I'm talking about. He comes first...I'm not leaving him...Well dad, you're the one that told me that I had to take care of Sammy, and that's what I'm doing...Dad, please, stop...I'm not leaving him alone. Not now. Once he's better I'll head out your way, but until then...He's fine...I'm not leaving...Bye dad." Dean closed his phone and dropped it on the coffee table. He leaned back against the couch when there was a knock at the door. Dean sighed and grudgingly got up and walked over towards the door.

"Who is it?"

"Sam open up." a woman's voice said on the other side of the door. "It's me."

Dean opened the door and looked at the woman standing on the other side. She was a couple of inches shorter than Dean. She had curly blonde hair. She looked way out of Sam's league, Dean thought. Staring at the young woman, a sense of deja vu nagged at the back of Dean's mind. He could have sworn he had seen her somewhere before. Then again, he'd seen lots of pretty women so maybe he was just getting her confused with someone else.

"Am I going to stand out here all day or are you going to let me in," she demanded impatiently.

You were cute until you opened your mouth, Dean thought scathingly.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Only I get to ask that question," she replied.

"Well, seeing as how this is my brother's place and I've never seen you before. Who are you?"

"Brother? You're Dean?"

"Who-are-you?"

"I'm Jessica," She finally conceded, realizing she wasn't going to get inside the dorm without giving her name.

"Oh so you're Jessica," Dean said more calmly. "Well, now is not a good time for visiting. Sam's asleep."

"Well, I live here too so step back."

"Over my dead body. Now, I'm going to ask you again; please leave. Now is not a good time."

"Sam!" Jessica called out. She tried to step in the dorm but was met by the 'Great wall of Dean Winchester. He was not budging.

"Can I pass, please," she asked, irritation clear in her tone.

"I said now it not a good time. Come back later. Preferably next week."

Jessica tried to push her way in, but that didn't go to well. Dean put his hand up preventing her from coming any closer.

"Like I said," Dean reiterated. "Now's not a good time. Come back later."

"It must be hard."

"What are you talking about?"

"Pretending that you can save your brother. I know who you are. And I know what you did. You will pay. And it's going to be more than you can bear."

She turned and left the doorway with Dean dumbfounded. He started racking his brain trying to remember where he's seen her before. He closed the door. It was going to come to him. He'll figure it out. Dean went into Sam's room to check on him. Sam looked so peaceful. Dean stepped back out and closes the door.

"_Come on, we're going to have a little fun," Carlos said standing by a workbench._

"_Bring him over here."_

_Jonathan and Peter were holding Sam's arms. They pulled a struggling Sam over to where Carlos was standing._

"_Hold him down."_

_Sam still trying to break free from their hold is forced to bend over the workbench. Peter held Sam's hands down and kept him bent over the table. Sam tried to move his hands free but he couldn't._

"_Let me go!" Sam cried fearfully as he struggled to get loose._

_Peter, tying ropes on Sam's wrists, pulls out his pocket knife and presses it against Sam's throat._

"_If you say one more thing," Peter whispers in his ear. "I will cut your throat. Now stop moving." He pressed the knife further on Sam's skin._

_Carlos began tugging on Sam's clothes. Tears began to flow from his eyes as he knew the inevitable was about to happen. And all he wanted was Dean._

Dean is laying on the couch, when he hears whimpering coming from Sam's room. He quickly gets up and rushes into the room. He sees Sam having a nightmare. He goes to Sam's side and sits on the edge of the bed. He starts rubbing Sam's chest.

"Come on, baby brother. Wake up."

Dean gets no response from Sam so he rubs his chest harder. Sam wakes up in a gasps. His eyes wide with fear. Tears streaming down his face. Sam looks over at Dean, sits up and wraps his arms around Dean.

"It's okay, Sammy. It was just dream. It's over now."

Sam's shaking in Dean's arms.

"I got you baby brother."

"All...all I-I w-wanted...was...y-you," Sam said in repeated gasps. "They- they..."

"Stop Sam," Dean said rubbing Sam's back. "It's over. I'm right here.

"Please don't leave!" Sam cried out.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby brother. No where."

**TBC**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone that has Alerted, Favored, and Reviewed my story! Please be kind and review. Let me know how I did. (I'm really worried about this chapter)**

**Hugs and Kisses to you all**

**Mandancie :)**

_Check out my Mandancie page on Facebook. Leave prompts of stories you would like me to write, or just to talk. :)_


	4. Chapter 4: True Plots Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural! But I sure wish I did. :)**

**A special thanks to AlElizabeth for beta'ing my story.**

**Chapter 4: True Plots Revealed**

Jessica walked out of the dorm building, fuming. How dare that bastard! she thought, feverishly searching her bag for her cell phone. So bent up in rage she didn't even notice a man standing in front of her.

"Jess," Josh said.

Jessica's head shot up to see who she was trying to reach in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" she said more startled than angry.

"I saw you go in. Did you see Sam?"

"No," she sounded deflated. "The other one was there. When are you going to take them?"

"Can't do it while Dean is there. It's not going to happen."

"And why not? I want both of them. I want Dean especially dead." Jess' voice grew louder as she kept talking. Josh glanced around at the people walking past them, giving them strange looks. He grabbed her by her elbow and started guiding her away.

"Keep your voice down. Or do you want to just announce to everyone what it is you are trying to do?"

"Let go of me!" Jessica yanked her arm out of Josh's grasp.

They walked towards Josh's truck. Josh opened up the passenger door.

"Get in," Josh said.

Jessica got in the truck and Josh walked around and got in the driver's side.

"What the hell?" Josh hissed.

"What are you talking about?"

Jessica looked at Josh like he had just grown a second head.

"I would like not to announce that we have something illegal planned. You want Sam and Dean Winchester?" She nodded. "Well, I suggest that you stop talking about it in front of his dorm."

She gave an exasperated sigh. She knew she did a dumb thing but she just want those Winchester boys to pay for what they did to her brother.

"Now listen," Josh quietly said. "I know you want revenge. I do too. No one should have gone out like that. The way they died was wrong. But if we are going to avenge their deaths then we have to be smart about it. When those two killed them..."

"Stop," Jessica said. "I know how they looked. I was there. But Sam didn't do that."

"They were both there." Josh looked over at Jessica.

"Yeah, they were both there, but I can just tell. Sam didn't do it. That, that was all Dean."

Josh drove out of the parking lot after that revelation.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_

Sam woke up to his dark bedroom. He looked over to the clock that was on his nightstand and saw that it was nine at night. He got up and walked into the living room and saw that Dean was asleep on the couch. Sam went to get the blanket he had in the hall closet and covered Dean up, when he saw it. The bruise on his brother's cheek was really prominent now. Sam couldn't help but to feel absolutely guilty. Sam plopped down in the chair next to the couch.

Dean woke up with the feeling that he was being watched.

"What, Sammy?" Dean said. His eyes still closed but turning his head towards Sam.

"I am so sorry, Dean," Sam apologized.

Dean opened his eyes and looked at his brother. He could see the guilt all over his face. He sat up on the couch, letting the blanket fall off of him. He turned and faced his brother who was looking down at the floor.

"Hey," Dean sternly said. "Look at me."

Slowly Sam's eyes met Dean's.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I hit you. I know I hit you."

"Yeah," Dean shrugged his shoulders. "You got a lucky shot." Like it was no big deal to Dean that he got punched in the face.

"Dean..."

"Sam." Looking at Sam like it was no big deal. "You got a lucky shot. It's fine."

"Dean..."

"Stop."Dean said standing up walking to the refrigerator to get something to drink. "I've told you before there is no apologizing. You just got a lucky shot. It's no big deal."

Sam got up and followed his brother in the kitchen. "No big deal! Look at your face."

"Yeah. And?"

"Dean," Sam sighed. "I did that."

"And if I knew you did it on purpose you wouldn't be standing here now." taking a drink from the Gatorade bottle he took out of the refrigerator. "Sam, I know how to deal with your episodes, okay. This," gesturing to his face. "is nothing. Okay. Stop worrying about it."

"You're impossible." Sam sunk in the chair at the table.

Dean smirked and took another sip of his drink and then became serious. "Sammy," Dean sat down across from him. "When I'm not here, does Jessica live here?"

"No," Sam said. "Well, she's crashed here a few nights, but..." Dean laughs and nods his head. "Dude, it's nothing like that. I sleep on the couch. She takes my room."

Dean laughs. "Oh Sammy, God bless you. You're such a gentleman."

Sam balls up a scrap paper that was on the table and throws it at Dean. Dean dodges it but still laughs at him.

Dean didn't like Jessica. It wasn't like he wanted to sway Sam on her. He knew that his baby brother liked her. If baby brother was happy then Dean was going to keep his mouth closed.

"She came up here while you were sleep," Dean said.

"I'll give her a call later," Sam said reaching over grabbing Dean's Gatorade and taking a sip.

"Dude, what the hell?" Dean exclaimed.

"What?" Sam innocently said. A grin formed across his face that made Dean see that his episode was over. Dean shook his head.

Dean got up and walked over to the couch. Sam still sitting at the table drank some more of the Gatorade.

"Hey Dean."

Dean sat on the couch and laid his head on the back of the couch.

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"Have you heard from Dad?"

Dean brow creased and turned an looked at his brother over the back of the couch.

"What? Where on earth did that come?"

"I just wanted to know if you've talked with him. Wanting to know if he's still mad."

"Sam," Dean started.

"Dean, it's okay. I'm fine. Just...did you talk to dad?"

Dean turned back around on the couch. "Yeah, he called while you were sleep."

"What did he say?"

"It's nothing, Sammy."

Sam got up from the table and walked over to Dean and sat in the chair. "What did he say?"

Dean pursed his lips and shook his head. He knew that their dad was angry when he found out the real reason that Sam wanted to stay in that school for a whole year. Dean tried to tell Sam that their dad was more angry with him than Sam, but after the big argument that they had while Dean was getting supplies Sam wasn't so sure.

"_What! The! Hell!," John was fuming._

"_Dad," Sam wanting his dad to calm down._

"_That's why. This whole time this is the reason why you asked to stay in one school."_

"_Dad..."_

"_Answer me, dammit."_

"_It was the only way to get that letter."_

"_You went through all that… the beatings, hiding the bruises, just so you could get into college?!"_

"_Dad, why are you so angry? You told me you wanted me to do good in school. I did. I got a full ride into one of the top schools in the country. Please tell me what did I do wrong?"_

_John was so angry, Sam could have sworn he'd seen smoke coming out of his ears. Sam really wish Dean was here. Sam didn't like it when their dad was upset. He didn't like the way it made him feel. He was scared when Dean wasn't around. Sam couldn't breathe. Sam was backing up away from their dad. He could hear his dad yelling at him, but Sam was so panicked that he just didn't understand what he was saying._

_Dean parked the Impala outside the motel room door and got out. When he got close to the door he could hear their dad yelling. Dean shook his head and opened the door. What he saw had him totally floored. Sam was standing up against the wall, he looked like he was going to pass out at anytime. And their dad was yelling, standing at the other side._

"_What the hell is going on?" Dean closed the door._

_Both Winchesters looked over at Dean. Dean looked at Sam and could see that he visibly was shaking._

"_Did you know about this?" John's voice still didn't lower from his elder son's entrance._

_Dean walked over to Sam. Dean could see that Sam was trying to calm down. Dean just looked at Sam._

"_Dean!" John yelled, but Dean wasn't paying attention. His focus was on his baby brother. Sam was scared and Dean knew it. He first priority was to Sam. Then it was to try and defuse the situation that he walked in on._

_Sam looked at his brother trying to calm his breathing. Dean's here now. Dean will make it better. That was all that was going through Sam's mind._

_Dean watched his brother and nodded. Then he turned to their dad. Standing directly in front of Sam._

"_Did I know about what?" Dean said quietly trying to calm the situation._

"_This letter business. That Sam had planned the whole thing; staying in one school."_

_Dean looked at his father. John looked at both of his sons and shook his head._

"_Of course," John nodded. "You both knew. Both my sons feel that they have to lie to me."_

"_Dad," Dean said._

_"Dean, don't. You knew that Sam wanted to leave."_

"_Sam's not leaving. He's just going to school. He wants to go to college. Why is that so wrong?"_

_John started pacing. He couldn't believe that he sons would deceive him like that. He just couldn't stand the fact that Sam would be leaving. He's going to be unprotected. John had his hands in his hair._

"_How could you lie to me like that?"John finally asked._

_Dean looked down and then back up at their dad._

"_We didn't lie to you," Dean said._

"_No. Then explain to me why you kept this from me. How are we suppose to protect Sam if he's not here? Because you're not going with him."_

_Sam gripped the back of Dean's shirt. Dean reached back and gripped Sam's wrist. John saw the gesture and became even more furious. He didn't know what upset him more. The fact that Sam was afraid of him or that Sam needed to be anchored to his brother. He didn't know if he at that point he was more angry with his boys for keeping the letter from him or angry with himself that he put his boys in this position.  
_

"_You're not going. NEITHER OF YOU! We have a job to do."_

"_Dad," Dean said. "I won't stop hunting. But you know I never wanted this for Sam. Sam was suppose to grow up and have a normal life. You wanted me in this life, and that's fine. But it was never suppose to be Sammy. And honestly, I don't care what you say, this is what Sam wanted. Sammy wanted to go to college. It was my job to make sure that he goes. And when he goes, and he will go. I'll be right there with him. Now, I'll hunt. I'll help hunt with you and Uncle Bobby and Caleb and whomever else. But I will always be there for Sammy. Nobody is going to stop me from taking care of my brother. Not even you."_

_John looked at his son, he was in mixed feelings. He was proud that his son stood up to his convictions, but he just couldn't see why they were so against him._

"_Dad, you trained us. You trained me to protect Sam. But you had to know that he was going to want to go to school. I will hunt and we will kill the bastard that killed mom, but Sammy is going to have a normal life. He will not be caught up in all this."_

_John walked over towards the door. His coat in his hand. He stood at the door for a second and then before opening the door he said, "If you're going to go, then go. If you're gone when I get back, don't come looking for me. I won't be here."_

_John walked out of the door. Dean could feel Sam's grip tightening on his shirt. Dean put his head down. The last thing he wanted was to have to choose between his dad and his brother. But I think his dad knew that deep down there was no choice. Never. It would always be Sam. He loved his dad. John Winchester was his hero. But Sam, Sammy was his heart. What hurt more than anything was that this was what their dad had trained him to do. 'Take care of Sammy' that has been wood-grained into him since he was four. There was no way he could stop now. Especially after what all has happened. He dropped the ball once, he wasn't going to do it again. Dean will always be there for Sam.  
_

_000_000_000_000_000_00_

"What did dad want?" Sam asked.

"Don't worry about it, Sammy." Dean almost pleaded.

Sam put his head down.

"Sammy," Dean scooted closer towards Sam.

"Dad wanted you to come with him, didn't he?"

"Sammy."

Sam put his head down, then looked up at his brother. A small smile crept his lips. "You should go."

"Sam. No. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'll be fine. I have enough money to last me a couple of weeks. I'm fine now. Go see what dad wants."

"Sammy, I'm not leaving you."

"It's okay, Dean. I'll call you, or you'll call me. Go to dad and see what he wants."

Sam got up and went to his room and closed the door. Dean just sat on the couch. He looked over at the closed door. Then down at the phone that sat on the coffee table. There was no way that he was going to leave his brother like this. That was just not going to happen. His phone rang. He looked down at it. He picked it up and walked out of the dorm.

"Hey," Dean said closing the door.

**TBC**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who have Alerted, Favored and Reviewed my story! :) Please continue to show your support and leave a review.**

**Many hugs and kisses**

**Mandancie :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Plan Implemented

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. They belong to Eric Kripke**

**As always, special thanks to AlElizabeth for beta'ing my story.**

**Chapter Five: Plan Implemented**

Sam walked into his room and closed the door. He heard Dean's phone ring and Dean leaving the dorm. He couldn't help but feel sad that Dean was going. He still wanted his big brother, but he didn't want their dad to be upset with Dean. He knew that Dean really wanted to hunt instead of being with his burden, little brother. After a few minutes Sam walked out of his bedroom. No big brother sitting on the couch. He didn't know why it hurt him so bad. It just did. In that one moment he knew he really needed his big brother and he wasn't here. Sam walked into the kitchen and got a cup and filled it with water when his door opened. He turned with a fright, he didn't even know that it was unlocked.

Dean walked back in the dorm, hanging up his phone. He looked over and saw a shell shocked little brother staring at him.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked putting his phone down on the table.

Sam dropped the cup he was holding in the sink and was in Dean's arms in an instant.

"I wasn't gone five minutes, dude. What the hell?"

"I heard you walk out. I thought you really left." Sam let go of his brother and stepped back.

"Why would I leave?" Dean asked. Looking at his brother like he should have know better. "You need me. I'm here. You asked me to stay. I'm staying. Nothing's going to change that."

"I told you to leave."

"Yeah, and when has that ever worked when you're not feeling good," Dean smiled. "You can't get rid of me that easy."

"What about dad?"

"What about him? Sam, I'm not going anywhere. Not anytime soon. So why don't you go back to bed. I'll be here in the morning when you wake up."

"Goodnight, Dean," Sam smiled and walked back to his room.

Dean watch Sam go to is room and close the door. He walked over to the couch and sat down. He laid himself out on the couch and tried to get himself some sleep.

Sam goes to his cell phone and dials a number.

"Hey, I heard you stopped by...No I'm alright...It's just Dean. He's harmless when he wants to be...don't worry about him...just give him a few days to get to know you...Jess, it's fine...Don't worry about it. I'll get the notes...Thanks for worrying about me...Yeah...I'll talk to you tomorrow...No I can't see you tonight...What...Alright fine...I'll meet you at the Centre."

Sam opens up he bedroom door and sees Dean asleep on the couch. Sam writes Dean a note and leaves it on the coffee table next to Dean. He grabs his jacket and walks out of the dorm.

Sam walking towards the Student Centre looks down at his watch. 9:30. He sees a few people still in the Centre and goes in and waits for Jessica. He don't have to wait long. Jessica walks up and puts her hand on his shoulder. Sam jumps a little but plays it off that he didn't hear her walk up.

"Hey, Sam," Jessica says. Sitting down across from him. "A little jumpy aren't you?"

"I didn't hear you walk up, is all." Sam smiles at her.

Jessica smiles back at Sam. They sit there for a few minutes in silence. Sam starts to fidget with the table. He really didn't want to be out too long. Especially since Dean didn't know where he was and that he was out.

"So," Sam first to break the silence that was sounding them. "What did you want to tell me that you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

Jessica smiled at Sam again. She looked around and noticed that the last set of people walked out of the Centre.

"Let me ask you something, Sam."

"Sure, what?"

"Did you really think you could get away?"

Sam's brow creased and sat back in his chair. "What? What are you talking about?"

Just as his back hit the chair an arm came from behind Sam and wrapped around his neck. It caught Sam by surprise, but training kicked in instantaneously. Sam gripped the shoulder and neck of the person behind him and flipped them over his head. Their body making contact with the table. Both Sam and Jessica stood up from the body laid out on the table. Sam looked at Jessica and saw that her attention was on someone behind him. Sam quickly turned and saw three other guys standing there. Sam watched them, waiting to see who was going to make the first move. The guy on the right was first to come forward and Sam wasted no time laying him out on the floor. The other two came at him at the same time. They got in a few good punches, but nothing that really could shake Sam. These guys truly underestimated Sam Winchester. They didn't know who trained him. Sam could hold his own. After all three guys were laid out on the floor, Sam reached back and grabbed Jessica's wrist so that they could leave. When they started to move, Sam felt a sharp prick on his wrist. He looked over and saw Jessica standing next to him with a needle in her hand. Sam let go of her hand and started to back away. He started to feel dizzy. His legs started to feel like Jell-O. Pure fear was over his face. Sam looked over at the door to the Centre and started to walk that way. In his mind, that was getting cloudier and cloudier by the second, he knew he needed to get to Dean. That is all he wants to do. Get away from here and get to Dean. But Sam's legs just doesn't agree with his mind. Sam collapses on the floor. He feels his body move so that he's laying on his back. He sees Jessica standing over him. She kneels down by his head.

"Oh Sam, we're going to have some fun."

That's the last conscious thing Sam hears before he passes out.

_000_000_000_000_000_-000_000_

_Dean and Sam have been in this town for two weeks now. It was supposed to be a overnight stay just to get some rest, but their dad called and told them to stay put wherever they were and wait for either him or Bobby to call. Sam didn't want to stay, but really didn't have a choice. Whereever Dean was that's where Sam would be. Dean actually liked the town. He made some fast friends. They had to stop at the local garage. The Impala was making strange noises while Dean and Sam were heading into town. When Dean stopped, it was just getting to be evening. Sam was asleep in the back of the Impala. When Dean got out of the car he was greeted by the owner._

"_Fancy the car," he said._

_Dean always had pride in that Impala. And he loved the attention he got when he drove it. Dean couldn't help it, it was his baby._

"_Thanks," Dean said sliding his hand over the hood of the car._

"_I'm Grant," He extended his hand out._

"_Dean," Dean shook his hand._

"_What seems to be the problem?"_

"_Actually I think she might need a tune-up. We've been driving all day and I need to check her plugs."_

"_Well, if you want I can give it a look see and we can know for sure. Bring it on in."_

_Dean drove the car into the garage._

"_You can wait in the other room if you want," Grant said. "It shouldn't take me long."_

"_No that's alright," Dean said. "Baby brother's in the back seat asleep, and I like to be around if someone else is under my baby's hood." Dean tapped the roof of the car._

"_Well, there's a cot if you want to take him out and he can lay there while 'we' work on her."_

"_No that's alright. Thanks. He's fine right there. I can keep an eye on him."_

"_Suit yourself." Grant said. "You ready to get started."_

_Dean and Grant worked on the Impala. They've been working for about twenty minutes when three guys walked in._

"_Hey dad," Carlos said walking in the garage. "Where are you?"_

"_Here," Grant called out. "Come on back."_

_Carlos came to the back of the garage with his friends._

"_Oh awesome car," Carlos said walking back there. "Who's is it?"_

_Dean stood up from behind the hood of the car._

"_This is Dean," Grant introduced to his son. "Dean, this is my son Carlos. And these are his lackey friends._

"_Jonathan and Peter," Carlos said._

"_Nice to meet you," Dean said._

_Carlos walked over and they shook hands. Dean noticed that Jonathan and Peter didn't come over. They pretty much stayed back and watched. Jonathan was standing by the back door of the Impala. Dean didn't take his eyes off of Jonathan, as long as he was standing by the door._

"_Hey dad," Carlos said. Taking Dean out of his thoughts. "Can we get the car tonight?"_

"_For what?" Grant asked getting a tool from his work bench._

_Dean and Jonathan exchanged looks. Dean continued to work on the car but his attention still didn't leave the fact that he was standing next to Sam's door. Dean didn't know if he was sizing him up or not, but he didn't like that he was that close to his car. Call it big brother intuition, it was something about Jonathan that didn't really sit well with Dean._

"_We just want to ride around," Carlos said._

"_Yeah, I've heard that one before," Grant said handing Dean another part. Dean went back to working on the car, but he had a clear view of the back seat. He knew he was being silly, but he didn't like the feeling he got from him._

"_Come on, dad," Carlos almost sounded like he was whining. Dean smirked at that under the hood._

"_Fine, but take your sister, she's in the back."_

"_Seriously," Carlos was now really whining._

"_Take your sister, or you don't get the car. Just take her home."_

_Dean was surprised when Grant said that he daughter was there. He had no idea that there was anyone else in the garage._

"_Jessica," Grant called out._

_A little girl that looked no older than Sam walked out of the back room. Dean looked at her and thought, wouldn't be cool if she and Sam became friends._

__000___0000_0000_-000_000_-000_000_00_

Dean woke up in a state. He sat straight up on the couch.

"Sonofabitch" Dean said.

He knew he'd seen Jessica before. Oh crap, Dean thought. He got up from the couch and went to Sam's room door.

"Sam."

No answer.

"Sammy."

Still no answer. Dean opened the door and his heart dropped. The bed was empty.

"DAMMIT!"

Dean walked back into the living room and that's when he saw it. A piece of paper. Dean walked over and read the paper.

_Dean_

_Jessica called. Wanted to see me. I should be back soon._

_Sam_

"SONOFABITCH!"

Dean grabbed his jacket and his gun and ran out of the dorm. He looked down at his phone. 9:50. Dean ran across the courtyard. When he got to the the buildings, that's when he saw a group of people carrying someone. Dean looked hard enough he saw Sam's jacket.

"SAM!" Dean yelled running towards them.

Jessica turned and saw Dean running towards them.

"Hurry up," She yelled at the three guys.

They put Sam's unconscious form in the back of the van that was waiting for them. Dean was in a full run heading towards them. By the time Dean made it to where they were, the van was driving off.

"Dammit, Sammy," Dean gasped out of breath.

Dean stood there completely upset that his brother was gone. Someone just kidnapped his baby brother. Dean started walking back towards the dorm when his phone rang. He looked down and saw the name that was on the caller ID. He pushed the green button and put the phone to his ear.

"Where are you taking my baby brother?" Dean trying his best to control his breathing.

"Now, Dean," Jessica said. "You need to get out of that delusion that you can save your brother."

"Where are you taking Sam?"

"Oh Dean, don't worry, we can't have this party without you. I will let you know when and where you will find Sam. I just want to have some fun with little Sammy first."

"If you harm a hair on my baby..."

"Oh Dean, I love it when you get all protective like that. Tell you what, just so that I don't seem like a total bitch, I'll give you a hint. Everything will come full circle. You and your precious brother will pay for what you did to my brother."

"Last warning," Dean was no longer seething. His breathing was calm. "You let my brother go. I'll let you live. If I have to find you, you'll never see the light of day again."

"And what are you going to do, huh? I have Sammy." Jessica getting a little nervous off of the calmness of how Dean was talking. He was no longer yelling.

"Yes you do." Dean said with creepily calm. "And don't think just because you have him now, that I will not find him. I will get my baby brother back. And his physical condition better be the way you took him. If one thing is wrong, what happened to your brother will be a walk in the park compared to what I will do to you. Now you think on that. And if the next words aren't you telling me where you are taking my brother, then this conversation is over."

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to?" Jessica was full on yelling now. "I will kill your precious brother."

"You kill him. I will let you know now, there will be no place on this earth that you can hid from me. Did you really think that just because you have Sam now that you have the upper hand. Rest assured I will get my brother back and when I do you better not be there."

Dean moved the phone away from his ear, but did not hang up.

"Bastard," she yelled throwing the phone in the back of the van. It landed right above Sam's head barely missing him by mere inches.

Dean could hear her get upset and toss the phone. He put the phone back to his ear. An overwhelming calm washed over him. After twenty years of sleeping in the same room with Sam, Dean can always tell his brother's breathing. The evenness of his breathing lets Dean know that he's unconscious but not out of the woods. Dean, with the phone still at this ear, rushes back to Sam's dorm. He knows what he has to do. And as long as he can hear his baby brother breathing, he can still be sane. After a few moments Dean arrives at the dorm and when he gets in he heads straight for Sam's laptop. With his head tilted and the phone resting between his shoulder and his ear, Dean boots up the computer and goes to the cell phone company site. He clicks on the GPS section and puts in Sam's phone number. Dean couldn't help but shake his head.

"Oh Sammy, I'm so glad you talked me into this," Dean said to himself.

"_Hey Dean," Sam said holding the cell phone display._

"_Yeah, Sammy," Dean said walking over to him._

"_We should get these."_

"_What? Why?" Dean said. "What's wrong with the phone that I have?"_

"_Well, why I'm at school, I can track you and know where you are." Sam said not even looking at Dean, but reading the specs on the phone._

"_Sammy," Dean wheedled._

"_Dean," Sam finally looking at him. "Look, you're not going to be around that much. At least I'll be able to know where you are." Sam brought his secret weapon; his puppy dog eyes._

"_Oh dammit, Sammy," Dean sighed. "Fine. We can get the phones."_

_A huge grin came across Sam's face. Dean shook his head. What he wouldn't do for that boy._

After a few moments on the laptop, Dean got the information that he needed.

"Gotcha," Dean smirked.

**TBC**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone that have Favored, Alerted, and Reviewed my story! :) I love every one of the reviews that I get.**

**On a personal note: Today is the last day of my vacation, so the updates won't be a frequent as this past weekend. I will be updating this story and "Never the Same" as soon as I can. I would like to thank all of you for your patience with me. :) **

**I love you all**

**Many hugs and kisses**

**Mandancie :)**

_Please check out my Mandancie Facebook page. Ask questions. Leave me prompts. Or just to say 'hi'._


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome to Hell

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Supernatural, but it's sure fun to play with them! :) **

**A special thanks to AlElizabeth for beta'ing my story! :) **

**Chapter 6: Welcome to Hell**

Dean sat at the table with the phone still at his ear, watching as the small red dot on the screen moved across the map. He went from holding the phone to having his head leaning on his shoulder. There was nothing being said. Dean was just listening. It was faint. It was quiet, but it was there. Breathing. Air being brought into the lungs and then the released from them again. It wasn't that it was just breathing. It was the fact that it was his baby brother breathing. Sam breathing meant that Sam was alive. Sam alive meant that everyone that was in a hundred mile radius was still alive. Dean saw that he could transfer the image from the laptop to his phone that his brother so wanted him to get, but he just couldn't. That would mean that he would have to hang up the phone, and he just couldn't bring himself to do that. He had to hear the inflating and deflating of his brother's lungs. He hears that; he can remain calm. He can keep his head and really find out where that bitch is taking his brother.

It's been twenty minutes. Dean was pacing the floor when he heard a noise come from the other side of the phone. He heard the rustling of movement. Dean realized that the guys that have Sam doesn't know that his phone is still on.

"Come on...bring...he's heavy..." there was a door slam and then nothing.

For the first time, Dean pulls the phone away from his ear and look to see if the line got disconnected. It's still on just he don't hear his brother breathing anymore. Which means they have moved him. Dean rushes over to the laptop to see where the marker had stopped at. He puts the phone down on the table and pulls up the map so that he can get a clearer picture of where they have taken him. When he sees what is on the map, his heart drops in the pit of his stomach. They were never suppose to go back to that place. Not there. Dean grabs his phone and the keys and rushes out of the door. The computer screen kept flashing if it needed to triangulate the specific destination of where the phone was. Dean didn't need to. When he saw the town where the marker stopped, Dean knew exactly where he was going to find his brother.

Dean got in the car and pulled out of the parking lot. He slammed his hand on the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry, Sammy. I'm so sorry."

_0000_-0000_-0000_000_000_000_

Two guys pulled Sam's unconscious body into the building. They let Sam go and he fell in a heap on the floor. Sam started to come to. The first thing that hit him was not the pain in his wrist from the needle prick. Not the slight bump on his head from falling on the floor. It was the smell. A smell that was associated to something he was never suppose to remember. That he didn't want to remember. That he wanted to forget that ever happened to him. It was not only oil and grease in the air but blood and fear that Sam could smell. It lingered in his nose. He could feel the bile rising up in the back of his throat. Panic starting to rise up. And in the back of his mind, he knew that Dean was no where near him. Dean didn't even know where Sam was because he left Dean asleep on the couch at his dorm.

Two guys pulled on Sam until he was sitting with his back against the farthest wall. They tied his hands and reached his arms above his head and tied it to the hook that was on the wall above his head. Jessica came into Sam's line of sight. She walked up to him and squatted in front of him. She got low enough so that she was straddling his thighs. She was so close to him that their faces were mere inches apart.

"Now, Sam," She seductively said almost kissing him. "I want you to listen well. A lot of things happened in this place. You are going to tell me everything that happened."

Sam struggles to move his head. But she is gripping his face hard until her nails were digging in his skin.

"What are you talking about?" Sam hissed in pain of the pressure on his face.

"Well, Sam, let me tell you a little story," Jessica lightly kissed Sam's forehead. "I had a brother. And like you, I loved my big brother. Well someone took him away from me."

Jessica loosened her grip on Sam's jaw and then started lightly kissing were her nails left impressions in his skin. Sam tried to move away from her, but there was little movement that he could do because he was against the wall.

"I loved my brother. Yeah, he was a pain, but he was my brother. I know you understand. Well, picture if you would, someone killing my brother and then skipping town. And not only that, but my parents, namely my Dad, wouldn't even go after the people who were responsible for my brother's death."

"What's this have to do with me?" Sam asked trying to get as far away from her as he could. Pressing further to the wall.

"Well, here's the thing… you knew my brother," She said as if that tidbit of information would help Sam put the puzzle pieces together.

"I don't know your brother," Sam was almost screaming now. He was starting to struggle under Jessica's weight.

"Actually, you and your brother knew him. His name was Carlos. Him and two of his friends..."

Sam started shaking at the mention of Carlos' name. Everything clicked in his mind as if someone pulled a veil from his eyes. The last lock that was keeping the past from the present had finally opened up. Four years ago came into his mind like a rush. He really couldn't hear anything else she was saying. His mind was not in the present he was in this garage four years ago. The rope. The wooden bench. The hook. The fear. The pain. _Dean_. Now panic was really rising up in him. He could feel the knife on his neck. He could feel the intense pain. _Dean_. He could feel the hurt in his shoulders from being hoisted in the air. Tears started welling up in his eyes. _Dean_. Dean's not here. He promised he would never bring me back to this place.

Sam was now lost in his mind. His breathing starts to become erratic. Jessica stopped talking when she noticed that he wasn't paying her any attention. She leaned in close and turned his head so that she could whisper this last part in his ear.

"Well Sammy, I know you can hear me. We're gonna have some fun," she laughed.

The reaction that she got next was not the one she was expecting. Sam's head snapped to where he was looking at her. Sam went feral. He was not the same timid, scared boy that was under her. He became totally different. The glare that was coming from him made it seem that he wasn't just looking at her he was looking through her to the very depth of her soul. Sam started bucking under his restraints. Pulling his arms, trying to loosen the ropes around him. He was banging his head against the wall and with one good shot he head butted an unsuspecting Jessica in the mouth. It happened so fast she didn't have time to get out of the way of the thrashing head.

She cupped her mouth with her hand while rolling off of Sam's lap to avoid another assault. She could feel the blood in her mouth. She walked pass Josh.

"Deal with him," Jessica told Josh.

She walked out of the back area and headed towards the front so that she could get something for her mouth. It really didn't hurt to her, it was more a surprise that it happened more than anything. She walked over to the small sink that was by the wall. There's a small mirror behind it. She bent over the sink to rinse her mouth out so that she could get a good look at it. She stood back up to something hard hitting the back of her head. When she looked in the mirror she saw who was behind her.

"Well, I have to say," She said. "I didn't think you would get here this fast."

"Where is he?" Dean said in a calm cool voice.

Jessica wiped her mouth with the towel that was laying beside the sink and turned and faced Dean. A small smirk flashed across Dean's face when he saw her mouth.

"Where is Sam?"

"They're having fun with little Sammy," she told him with nothing but contempt on her face.

Dean, with lightening like reflexes, gripped Jessica's collar and yanked her from the sink and pushed her into the far wall. Dean was leaning against her with his arm across her neck. She couldn't move.

"Don't think that I don't know who you are," Dean said looking at Jessica shake under his hand. "Sammy never met you because he was asleep in the car, but I don't forget a face. It's been bugging me since you stopped by yesterday."

Jessica was struggling to get free from Dean, but the grip he had on her collar and then that same arm was leaning against her neck. So the more she struggled the more pressure he put on his arm.

"You know who I am?" Jessica gasped out.

Dean nodded.

"Then you know why I'm doing this. You killed my brother."

"Yeah, I did," Dean nodded, answering like it was any other question. "What were you planning on doing? All you had to do was leave well enough alone."

"You KILLED Carlos," Jessica was straining against Dean's arm. Full of rage and anger, she tried and failed to pull herself away from the wall.

"You're parents understood the deal we had. Why can't you?"

"My parents were punks. They had proof of who killed Carlos and they chose not to pursue it."

Dean looked at her. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was perfectly clear when he sent the tape of the assault to her parents that they were not to be pursued.

_After Sam had taken his shower, and Dean had calmed down. Dean insisted that Sam lay down and rest for a bit. Within minutes of Dean putting Sam to bed, Sam was asleep. Dean looked at his sleeping brother. The hurt and anger was still fresh in his mind. His nerves were raw. They hurt his baby brother in the worst way possible, and Sam didn't tell him. But Dean knew. One look at his clothes and he knew._

_Dean took some deep breaths and calmed himself. He knew he had a crap load of cleaning up he needed to do before they left town. So again Dean did the hardest thing he had to do. He left the motel room leaving Sam asleep on the bed. He hoped that Sam wouldn't wake up before he got back. He just knew that he had to hurry with what he had to do._

_Dean drove back to the garage and went inside. He wasn't going to do much, he just wanted to get the surveillance tapes and the pipe. When he walked in, everything was pretty much the same as it was when he carried Sam out of there. Dean went to the back office and grabbed the tape and then went over to where Carlos, Jonathan, and Peter were. He could hear laboured breathing coming from Carlos. Dean walked over to Carlos' body and knelt down beside him._

"_You know, I really liked you. You were a cool dude," Dean said to Carlos, not knowing if he understood what he was saying, he had beaten the other man pretty badly- to death- or so he'd thought. "But you did two things that I just can't abide by. You took my brother. And then you hurt him. Now you're going to die, and pretty soon, but I want you to die knowing that the reason your like this is because you didn't heed my rules. 'Don't mess with Sammy.' If by chance you survive this, just know that if anyone comes after me or Sammy then they will receive the same fate that you and our bastard friends here got."_

_Dean stood up and with the pipe and video in his hand, walked out of the garage for the last time. Two months later, Dean sent a copy of the surveillance tape of that night to Grant and his wife with a note._

**Grant**

**I want you to know what your son was like. Here is the tape of the last things your son did before he was killed. I want you to pay close attention to what your precious son did that cost him his life. That's my baby brother who's on that table. Now if you want to pursue criminal charges, I do believe that you will not find me. I would like not to involve my brother in this. He's been through too much because of your son and his friends. Just know you will never see me or my brother in this town again. You stay away from me and mine. I'll stay far away from you.**

**Your son's killer**

_Grant watched the video of his son raping what looked like a small boy and he rushed out of the room towards the bathroom and threw up violently into the toilet bowl. So much, he wanted to find the bastard that killed his son and then have the audacity to contact him and brag about it. But after he finish bringing up last night's dinner he sat and thought about it. What if someone did that to his daughter, Jessica? What if he knew where they were? Deep down Grant knew that he would not only kill the bastard who had dare rape her, but his entire family. So he was torn on what to do. So he decided that night after watching the tape and then destroying it and play ignorance over the death of his son. It was hard on his family, but he knew he had to insure the lasting reputation that their small town had. He knew that they were one of the few small towns left and if it got out that his son was a rapist he don't think he could handle it. So he played stupid to what happened to his son and his friends, and tried to make the best of the rest of his life._

Dean looked at her, then asked her something that was bothering him.

"How did you find out?"

Jessica looked at Dean with nothing but hatred in her eyes. If one could kill with only a look, Dean would be dead.

"I was the one that found them here."

A flash a guilt passed Dean's eyes through the contempt that he was showing. He remembered that he didn't want Sammy to see what he did in that room. He knew that Sam and Jessica were around the same age, and no kid should have seen that room. But then after thinking about it, Dean realized that he didn't care who else saw the room as long as Sam didn't. And that showed on his face.

"Do you know what it was like," Jessica stained more under Dean. "to find him like that? All of them."

Dean couldn't help one corner of his mouth curling up.

"Do you know what it was like to find out that your precious brother beat and raped Sam?" Dean retorted.

For the first time, Jessica's brow creased in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh you can't be that dumb. Do you really think that I would just kill them with no reason. Your bastard brother and his cronies attacked Sam. In the worst way possible." Dean closed his eyes for a second and the looked back at her. With his other hand, Dean reached in his jacket and pulled out a cylindrical pipe.

After hearing that her brother had did that, she just couldn't believe it. Her brother would never hurt someone like that. No, she started shaking her head, it's not true.

"Now," Dean holding the pipe by her head. "Since you started this whole fiasco, do you really want to know what happened that night?" Pulling Jessica out of her thoughts. Against better judgment she nodded her head, but it wasn't in the vigorous passion that he had seen earlier, but with dejection.

"Your brother and his friends jumped Sam on his way to the movies," there was nothing but disgust in his voice. "They brought him back here where they," Dean closed his eyes. "raped him." He still could feel everything from that night. The night he didn't do his job. The night of his biggest failure. The night he didn't protect Sammy. Tears pricked the back of Dean's eyes. Jessica noticed and was smart enough to know that what she was seeing was not a show of weakness. That scared her even more.

Jessica wasn't struggling any more, and Dean's grip on her didn't get any more intense. Dean opened his eyes, and for the first time Jessica could see behind the anger that Dean was showing in his eyes was hurt and pain.

"After that," Dean began again. "I showed up. When I saw your brother, he said that they wanted to play piñata. And here is the stick that they wanted to use." Dean backed up a little and brought the pipe in her line of sight. "When they brought out what they wanted to use for a piñata that's when Hell reigned down on those sons of bitches, and my wrath followed. I played piñata, alright." contempt clearly laces his speech. "They just didn't like my version of it. Their plan was hoisting my baby brother in the air and beating the shit out of him with this lead pipe. They were laughing. It was funny to them. Killing my baby brother was funny to them. Of course they didn't know he was my brother. Not at first. They thought he was just some kid they grabbed off the street. Some loner nobody would miss so who gave a fuck if they beat him to death for shits and giggles."

Dean steps further back from Jessica, but she is so scared that she doesn't move.

"It took four years to get Sammy where he is now," there was no venom in Dean's talk. "And I'm still working with him. And in one freaking night you destroyed it." Dean gripping the pipe just as tightly as he did that night. "So much, I want to kill you for what you did. Your Dad got the message. Why couldn't you?"

_0000_0000_0000_0000_000_

Sam's struggling against the ropes. Josh is standing over Sam with the two other guys that Sam had fought earlier.

"Sean, help me with this," Josh said to one of the guys. "Stop struggling."

Josh and Sean were trying to get Sam's tied hand off the hook, but it was becoming close to impossible because Sam hadn't stop moving since they walked over to him. It was getting on Josh's nerves more and more. While Sam was bucking and kicking against the ropes and his captures, he kicked Josh in the ankle, hard. Josh knelt down to Sam, gripped his jaw and forced Sam to look at him.

"Stop struggling or I will give you something to struggle for." Josh looked Sam up and down. Sam shuddered under the stare, but otherwise didn't show any fear. In fact, he wasn't scared at all. For the moment, Sam stopped struggling and let Josh and Sean take his tied hands off the hook they were tied to. Once Sam's hands were off the hook and lowered, Sam couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips from the stain of his shoulders. Now Sam struggle went from trying to get off the hook to getting the ropes off of his wrists.

"Help me stand him up," Josh said.

He and Sean stood him up. Josh looked at Sam. He was just a little shorter than Sam, but not by much. They both stared at each other. Both daring the other to make their move. Then the move was made. Josh went to grab Sam to take him out of the garage when Hell broke loose. Sam backed away from the touch. This upset Josh on a whole new level. Josh gripped the sides of Sam's head and neck.

"You know I'm getting tired of you." Josh said. "Jessica seems to think that you didn't have anything to do with my brother's death." Josh again looked Sam up and down. Sam's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Jonathan," Josh said.

Sam face went pale. It was a name he didn't want to hear again. The one that initiated the attack in the first place.

"But you know I don't believe it. I believe the both of you, you and your brother killed Jonathan."

Sam went deep down for what he was going to do next. It was something he had never did before but he knew that it was the only way to get Josh off of him. Sam took a deep breath, calmed his nerves and spat in Josh's face. He then turned and swung his tied up hands at Sean. The other man fell straight to the floor. It got Josh to let him go but he recovered a lot faster than Sam had thought. Sam looked around the room for anything that could cut his bonds. He saw where it was and froze. Josh gripped the back of Sam's shirt and made Sam face him.

"You know, I'm getting about tired of you. Someone needs to teach you some respect." Josh pushed Sam over to the third guy in the room. Sam thought that it would be only the two that he was going to mostly be fighting, then the third one, Jeff, grabbed Sam's arms and kneed him in the groin. The fight left Sam when that pain hit. Jeff pushed Sam to where he was bent over the workbench. Panic set in Sam again, but this time he used his panic for him. He was where he never wanted to be, but the only place he could be to break his bonds. The last time he was over this dreaded bench he was too short to fully reach it, but he knew it was there. Pete was holding his hands on that side of the table. And to keep him in place, Sam felt it then. He knew it was still there so while still in pain from the hit to his groin, Sam reached over until he found what he was looking for. He really wasn't paying attention to what was happening around him. He didn't see Josh walk behind him. Jeff walked over to Josh. Sam, in his own mind, found what he was looking for and began moving his hands. On the side of the wooden workbench was a serrated utility knife. A smirk came across his face. He was so happy that he had gotten taller than he was four years ago. After a few slides of his wrist, one of the ropes cut loose just enough to get Sam to pull his arms apart. His victory was short lived when he was brought back to his surroundings. He felt someone reach around him and pop the button on his pants.

Sam closed his eyes tight. Panic and rage filled his body. When he felt the hand on the small of his back that is when Sam totally lost it. And for the first time since Jessica left, he made a noise that surprised the whole room. It was a guttural scream that caught the two guys by surprise. He stood straight up and faced his molesters with a speed that surprised them. He grabbed both of their heads and banged them together. It wasn't hard enough to kill them but just hard enough to stun them. Sam went on the attack.

_0000_-0000_0000_)0000_0000_

Dean wasn't looking at Jessica any more. He was looking down at the pipe in his hand. He wasn't standing in front of her either. Jessica looked over at the door and then back at Dean. Wondering, could she make it to the door and away from Dean. She began to move away from the wall. Dean swung the pipe with utmost precision and hitting the wall next to her head.

"If you value what little moments of your life you have left," Dean said not looking at her. "You will not move from this spot."

"What do you think you're going to do?"

"You know I've been debating that. I was brought up that you do not hit a woman. But you are slowly making me change my views on that issue."

Jessica was at a lost for words. She didn't know what to say after that. Would he really hit her. Surly he jest.

"Don't tempt me," Dean said. Jessica really begins to believe that there is something totally different with both brothers. "You think very loudly."

"Screw you, Dean Winchester!"

Dean looked at Jessica, pinned on the wall with fear.

"Would you like to hear a little story about this pipe?"

Jessica shook her head. Dean totally ignoring her response.

"This little baby, here," Dean said looking down at the pipe. He then raised his gaze so that he was looking at Jessica. When he said this next part he wanted to see the pain and anguish in her eyes. "This the very pipe that took out that bastard of a brother of yours and his friends."

Pain. Hurt. Anger. Confusion. All these emotions were rising up in Jessica. She screamed and lunged at Dean. He reached up and gripped her by her neck and slammed her back against the wall. Again he was leaning on her against the wall.

"I'm gonna kill you, you sonofabitch," Jessica screamed as loud as she could being that she couldn't really take a deep breath.

"That's funny," Dean said with a small smile on his face. "I was going to do the exact same thing."

Dean gripped the pipe tighter in his hand. Brought it up slightly over his head ready to bring it down on her head.

"DEAN!"

**TBC**

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone that _Favored, Followed, and Reviewed_ my story!**

**To all the 'guests' that left a review. Thank you very much for taking the time to read my story! :)**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all! :)**

**Please read and review! :)**

_Check out my Mandancie Facebook page. Tell me what you think of my stories, leave a prompt that you would like me to write, or just say hello! :)_


	7. Chapter 7: Fathers and Sons

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I know. I still don't own them. But I have to say that it sure is fun to play with them! :) Thanks Eric Kripke**

**To an awesome beta. Thank you AlElizabeth!**

**A/N: I want to the time to thank all the Guests that have reviewed my story. I really do appreciate you taking the time to read it. I am really happy that you like my story. And I hope you continue to enjoy it. **

**Well with that done, here is chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7: Fathers and Sons**

Bobby walked into his house after driving all night. He had been working a case with Rufus for the past three days. It had been complete hell. Having to hear Rufus bickering about every part of the case. Well, at least the ride home was peaceful. Bobby's house phone rang as soon as he stepped over the threshold and he gave a long-suffering sigh. Bobby walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone, irritated. Couldn't they give him five freakin' minutes to sit down?

"Yeah," Bobby growled.

"_Finish your case?"_

"Johnny," Bobby said, slightly surprised. "It's done. Wish I could have had you back me up instead of that idjit, Rufus. Bastard complained the entire time."

"_Feel up to some company?" _John asked._ "I hit a dead end and I need a friendly bed and some good coffee."_

"Yeah, sure. Come on. Is Dean with you?"

"_I don't want to talk about it."_

"John, you have to stop being like this. Where's Dean?"

"_Do you even have to ask."_

"California. Have you even talked to Sam?"

"_Sam made his choice."_

"Sam went to school," Bobby said. "He still wants you."

"_Yeah, well. Why doesn't he pick up the phone and tell me that himself?"_

"Probably because he's hoping you would call him."

"_Could we change the subject, please. Can I stay for a while?"_

"My door is always open for you. You know that. The door will be unlocked."

Bobby hung up the phone. He took off his cap and scrubbed his hand over his head and down his face.

"Damn idjit."

Bobby put the phone back on the receiver and walked towards the stairs. He knew when he woke up he was going to have to deal with a very grumpy Winchester. He walked passed his study and looked at his computer. He usually checks his emails before he goes to bed, but tonight he was just too tired after having to deal with Rufus and now John. He just didn't have the strength. So he decided for the first time ever he would leave his emails for the morning and he would get some much needed sleep. Bobby would later find out that he should have followed his routine like always. Bobby walked upstairs leaving the kitchen light on for his soon-to-be-guest and he went to bed.

_0000_00000_00000_00000_00000_00000_

"_Dean!"_

Dean's arm stopped in mid-swing. He put his head down.

"We had a deal, Grant." Dean turned around and looked at the owner of the garage.

"Yes, I know we had a deal. And I kept up with my end of the bargain. What are you doing here?"

Dean stepped aside. His hand still on Jessica's collar.

"Why don't you ask your daughter why I am here?"

Grant looked over at his daughter. He saw the blood on her shirt.

"What did you do to my daughter?!" Grant exclaimed, worried for his only surviving child.

"I didn't do anything to your daughter," Dean said looking at Grant. "Yet."

Grant looked at the pipe in Dean's hand. His heart dropped in his stomach. Is that the pipe, he wondered. Is that the dreaded pipe that took his son's life? Rage was building up in the pit of his stomach. He kept to his deal. Grant didn't call the cops with what he found out. He kept his mouth shut. Even though he knew who killed his son and his friends, he kept his bargain. But here was Dean with his hands on his daughter. He couldn't have that. No matter what she did.

"I can't have you here," Grant said. "You didn't keep your word."

"I would've kept my word if your daughter didn't take my brother," Dean retorted. "I want Sam."

There was a loud guttural scream that came from the back. Dean knew instantly that was his baby brother. Dean took off for the back of the garage. Jessica and Grant no longer Dean's priority. When Dean got to the back room, what he saw no words could describe. Sam was over some poor soul hitting them with bloody fists. Sam was not letting up. And by the looks of it the guy had long since stopped blocking the blows. Dean was at Sam's side instantly trying to pull his brother off of the guy. Dean got behind Sam and gripped around his neck and under his shoulder. It was a lot easier than before since Dean was standing over Sam. Once Dean got his arms in position to pull Sam off of the guy, Sam reached up not know who was holding him reached up and tried to pull them over his shoulder. Dean smirked a little, knowing that he taught him that move, grounded his feet and placed his weight on Sam's back so that he couldn't move him. Dean, when Sam was in this state would usually try to calm Sam down by soothingly talk to him. But Dean was now on a mission to get Sam off of the guy before he killed him. He knew that by not talking Sam would think that he still needed to defend himself, but Dean could always handle baby brother in his tantrum stage. And to keep his heart from breaking, that is how Dean saw it. Sam was having a tantrum and he needed to stop. He worried about Sam's mental state once he got him off of the guy.

Grant walked to the back with Jessica beside him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Dean pulled Sam off of the guy and was falling back against the wall. Sam was screaming and thrashing trying to get free from the hold. Grant surveyed the room and saw that it looked no different than that night from the surveillance camera. Three bodies were sprawled out on the floor. But what was different was that there was grunts of pain and moaning that was coming from them. Grant then looked over at the brothers.

Dean was holding Sam back with all of his strength. Sam was flailing and kicking so much that Dean had to wrap his legs around Sam's to get him to stop. He had to tighten his hold around his neck and shoulder with his other arm around his chest to hold him still. The tighter he held Sam the more Sam tried to get loose.

"Sammy," Dean soothed in his ear. "Sam, I'm here."

Sam's flailing lessened but didn't stop. Dean continued to calmly talk to Sam. Quiet enough that only Sam could hear him. Jessica looked on while Grant was tending to the boys on the ground. Sean was sitting up with his back to the workbench. Jeff was laid next to Sean. Josh, poor soul, was the worst. He was the one that Sam was on when they all got back there. Josh was breathing but was really badly off. Jessica slowly walked towards Sam and Dean.

Dean's only priority was in his arms. He continued talking to Sam. He looked up and saw Jessica moving towards them. With one look from him she stopped where she stood. Jessica walked over to Sean and Jeff.

"What the hell happened?!" Jessica ranted. "He was tied up." Dean looked over there at them, but continued soothing his brother.

"Josh...got mad...at him...," groaned Sean. "...picked him up...took him to the workbench..." Sean started coughing. His side felt like it was on fire. It hurt so much to breathe.

"Why are his pants unbuttoned?" Jessica had venom in her voice. Grant and Dean didn't miss that question either. Grant looked over at the brothers. Dean, still struggling with Sam to calm down, he looks over Sam's shoulder and sees that indeed his pants were unbuttoned and his zipper was half way down. The rage that was boiling in Dean was unmeasurable. One would wonder how he could still speak calmly to his brother while he was raging underneath.

They tried it again; Dean thought, bile rising up his throat. "Baby brother, I'm here. Come back to me."

Grant looks under his workbench and sees something that he knew would turn the tides to this situation that had again found his family. He reached under the table and pulled out the .38 revolver that he kept there and stood up and faced the brothers against the wall.

_0000_0000_0000_000_0000_00_

John pulled his truck in the Salvage yard and parked where he usually did. He got out and walked in the back door. He was exhausted. He'd been driving for what felt like two days straight. All he wanted was to just find a bed and close his eyes. But he knew he still had work to do. One of the reasons he wanted to stop here was because Bobby had a computer and he could use it. Yeah, most of the time he would go to the library but he only had a limited time there to use the computers. With what he had to research he needed more time.

John grudgingly walked over to the computer desk and turned on the monitor. He knew that Bobby never turned off the desktop so that he could easily get on and check if any one sent him messages.

When the computer came on, John saw that Bobby had left his email page up. He looked it over and saw that he was getting continual messages from Sam. A pain hit John's heart when he saw that Sam was still in contact with Bobby. John read some of the emails. Some of them describing that he was having fun in college, that Dean was coming by ever so often. Things about school.

John clicked one email and it almost broke his heart to pieces. This particular email talked about his classes but at the end Sam asked about 'his dad'.

"_Please tell Dad I'm sorry. Please ask him not to be mad at me."_

John couldn't help but feel like an utter jackass the way he handled things when Sam told him he wanted to go to college. He hated that argument. He hated everything about it. And what hurt more was the scared look on Sam's face when he was yelling. Sam was genuinely afraid of him. Now there have been many arguments in the past, but never has he remember seeing Sam that fearful of him. Now that John has calmed down, he's beginning to suspect that something has happened that his sons aren't telling him.

Bobby heard footsteps in his kitchen and he knew that John had made it to his house. As tired as he was, he knew he would not be able to sleep until he let John know that he was awake. Bobby headed downstairs and saw that John had made his way to his computer.

"I see you made it in one piece," Bobby walked into the study where John was on the computer.

"Yeah," John said still looking at the second to last email that was just sent. "I just got here."

John tore his eyes away from the screen and looked at his old friend for a second.

"Bobby," John said. "Do you think that the boys would keep something from me?"

"It's possible, why?" John looked almost hurt by that admission. "Sorry Johnny, but there are many things that they keep from you. You have got to control your temper. Especially when it comes to your youngest."

John looked like a whipped puppy. Bobby looked at John and just shook his head.

"You know I've always wondered where Sam could got those puppy-dog eyes from. I always thought it was from Mary." John smirked and Bobby and shook his head. "Look John, there is bound to be a lot of things that those boys didn't tell you."

John sat back in the chair. Bobby was right, he thought. He couldn't really get mad at them if they had secrets. John began to calm down when another email popped up.

_One email from Sam._

"Well speak of the devil," John said looking at the screen again. "Sam just emailed you again."

Bobby walked out of the study and into the kitchen to make some coffee. "Well, why don't you go ahead and open it and see what the boy wants?"

John opened up the email and began to read. It didn't take long for is calm demeanour to change to anger and fear.

"DAMMIT!" Bobby heard from the study. He left the coffee alone and rushed into the study to see John at his abandoned bag on the couch checking his weapons.

"Johnny," Bobby said. "What's going on?"

"Damn Dean and his code words," John said talking mostly to himself making sure that his revolver was loaded before going to his shotgun. "Those stupid cartoons."

_John is sitting at the motel table with paper scattered everywhere. Three year old Sam and a-just-turned-eight year old Dean are sitting on the couch watching 'Scooby-Doo.' John's looking over research for the next case he's on. John notices that Dean keeps looking between him and his baby brother. John couldn't help but smile at that. He had earlier told his son's to stay on the couch and watch television while he worked. In the middle of the cartoon is when John noticed that Dean wanted to say something._

"_Hey, Dean-o," John said not looking up from his papers._

"_Yes sir," Dean said._

_John put the papers down that he had in his hands and looked over at his sons._

"_What's on you mind?" John asked moving his chair out from underneath the table._

"_Nothing, Dad," Dean said trying to keep his attention on the cartoon._

"_Come here, Dean," John said._

_Dean walked over to John and stood in front of him._

"_What's on your mind?" John asked again._

"_Well, Dad, when you leave you always tell me that if you call that you would ring once and then call right back."_

"_Yeah," John said. "That's so you would know it was me."_

"_Yeah, but what if you need to make sure it's us?"_

_John looked puzzled. "I would know it's you."_

"_No Dad, you wouldn't." Dean said shaking his head. "You wouldn't see us. We need are own code words that way when you call you would know it's us. Me and Sammy already started doing it so if we get separated that he would know it's me."_

_Sam got up off the couch at the sound of his name and walked over towards Dean and stood beside him. John looked at Sam and smiled. He picked his youngest up and put him on his lap._

"_Alright Dean," John said putting his arm around Sam. "What do you want your code name to be?"_

_Dean had the biggest grin on his face. "I'm Batman and Sammy could be Robin."_

"_No," Sam said. "No like Robin."_

"_But Sammy," Dean said to Sam. "You have to be Robin if I'm going to be Batman."_

"_Don't like Robin."_

"_Well, Sammy," John said looking at his youngest that was on his lap. "What do you want your code name to be."_

_Sam lifted his head off John's shoulder and started thinking. He looked at his dad and then to his big brother and smiled. Dean rolled his eyes._

"_Lion-O!" Sam nearly jumped off John's lap he said with so much energy. Dean just shook his head._

_John laughed at his sons. Batman and Lion-O._

"_Okay," laughed John. "Batman and Lion-O. When I call," John said looking at Dean. "I will ask who you are and you give me your code name, alright."_

_Dean nodded and started smiling at his little brother who was now bouncing on their dad's lap._

"_Alright," John looked at his watch. "You boys ready to eat?"_

_Sam and Dean nodded vigorously. John stood up with Sam still in his arms. Dean got their coats and they all left the motel to go to dinner._

Bobby walked over to John.

"John what's going on?"

"Someone took Sammy," John said loading his shotgun.

Bobby walked over to the computer to read the email.

"_Hey Uncle Bobby, It's Dean. I couldn't call. Call Dad and tell him Lion-O's in trouble. Batman's going to get him. Meet Batman here;"_ there was an attachment to the email. Bobby clicked on it and a picture of a map with a red marker showed up.

"Batman and Lion-O?"

"Dean insisted that they had code names so that I would know it was them when I left them alone."

John walked over to the screen after he finished packing back up his weapons. He saw where the map was. Under the picture of the map there was a small message. 'Lion-O Here'

John walked out of the study and out the door. There was one thing on his mind. His boys.

"John," Bobby called out.

"I've got to get my boys."

"Give me two minutes, and I can come with you."

"No," John said walking back in the study. "Stay here. Just in case Dean calls. If he does tell him I'm on my way."

With that, John walked out of the house got in his truck and headed for his boys.

_00000_0000_-0000_-0000_0000_-0000_

Jessica asked again, "Why are his pants unbuttoned?" Not paying attention to her dad, who was now standing behind her.

Grant stood there with his gun on Sam and Dean. Dean looked at Grant. Dean hated that he had Sam in his arms this way. He couldn't get in front of his baby brother. And the way they were on the floor Dean couldn't move unless Sam got up first.

Jessica moved closer to Jeff and Sean.

"He was tied up," Jessica's voice full of venom. "He wasn't going anywhere. All you bastards had to do was to. Keep. Him. Tied. Up!" Jessica gradually got louder and louder. "Now how did he get untied?!"

Jeff looked at Jessica in pure contempt. He never did like that girl.

"He cut his ropes," Jeff said as calmly as he could seeing how he was still in pain from the beating he endured from Sam.

"How did he cut his ropes?"

"The workbench."

"And why pray tell was he over the workbench?"

"Josh was going to teach that bastard some respect."

Dean closed his eyes and gripped Sam tighter. He had to ground himself because if he didn't that gun pointed at him be damned. Dean was seeing red. Slowly, Sam stopped struggling in Dean's arms. That brought Dean back to Sam. He tore himself from what was happening to what he needed to deal with; Sam.

Jessica looked over at Sam and Dean. She began to realize that she may have had it all wrong. That's when she saw that her Dad had a gun on them.

"Dad," Jessica said. "Dad what are you doing?"

"I finally have him," Grant said. "And he's not getting away again."

**TBC**

**A/N: Thank you to all who have Favored, Followed, and Reviewed my story! :) You don't know how much I love getting up and seeing email alerts of reviews that were left. THANK YOU ALL! :)**

**Please continue to make me a happy woman; leave a review. Let me know how I am doing. :)**

**Many hugs and kisses**

**Mandancie :)**

_Please check out my Mandancie page on Facebook. Leave requests, ask questions, or just say hi, I would love to meet you all! :)_


End file.
